One More Night
by Gregrickfan
Summary: When Rodrick comes back from a tour with his band, Greg's whole world is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

_One More Night_

_"Rodrick..." I moaned, feeling my brother's lips all over the skin of my neck. Nipping, biting, sucking, whatever he pleased. His hips ground against mine making my own buck upwards. We were still clothed, the bulge that was growing in my brother's jeans was pressing against mine. I felt my fingertips sink into Rodrick's neck hard, probably causing a few drops of blood to escape from it, but I didn't care. His lips trailed up again causing shivers to roll across my entire body. He kissed my eyelids, my nose and finally my lips. My fingers tangled in his hair, pulling it gently as I returned it roughly. _

I quickly sat up straight in my bed, panting. What the hell was that? I glanced at my clock, three in the morning. I hadn't gotten any sleep the past three nights and today was when Rodrick was coming home. His band, Loded Diper, had gotten a few gigs and they'd been gone for almost a month. I rushed to the bathroom across the hall. Looking in, I could almost make out the faint silhouette of a teenager in there. "Rodrick?" I mumbled sleepily, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on me, but sure enough, there stood my older brother in front of the bathtub with his shirt off. I closed the door and turned on the light. Rodrick jumped. "Greg." He hissed through clenched teeth. I grinned nervously. "What're you doing home?" I asked, scratching my head before turning on the sink and cupping my hands so I could splash water on my face like I did every morning when I couldn't sleep. "Today's the day I was coming home, remember?" Rodrick replied. "I knew that." I did. I did know that. It wasn't a lie. Surely Rodrick could tell that it wasn't. He stared at me suspiciously as I sat on the sink. "What are _you_ doing up?" He was suddenly standing in front of me. Had I dazed off for a second? Completely forgetting where I was? No. I had seen him move. Not much, but he had. His hand was placed on my knee, slowly moving upward. I squirmed uncomfortably, bringing my knees to my chest. Rodrick raised an eyebrow. "I... couldn't sleep." That was partially true. The other reason I couldn't sleep was because _he_ kept appearing in my dreams. I glared at him. "Don't you have school tomorrow?" "No," I answered quickly. "We're out for summer." Rodrick nodded slowly. "But you should still be in bed." I bit my lip. Right. I should. "I'm going." I answered, hopping off the sink and quickly rushing to my room.

"Rodrick!" I yelled, pounding on his door with my fist, the shuffling of sheets told me he was awake. "Nnf. Greg... go away." I rolled my eyes, banging on the door harder. "Rodrick!" It took a few seconds for me to realize that he wasn't going to get up just yet. I kicked the door as hard as I could and rushed down the steps. "Is he coming?" Mom asked, her eyebrows knitted in worry. "Not sure," I mumbled, just as Rodrick made his way downstairs. "Hey mom, what's for breakfast?" My brows furrowed as I glanced at him in confusion. Why did he care what was for breakfast? He'd eat anything anyway. Rodrick turned his gaze towards me, glaring daggers as if he was silently cursing me for waking him up this early. I took the hint and turned my gaze back to the ground. My shaky hand grabbed my glass of water and brought it up to my lips, slowly allowing the coldness to dominate my throat. "

"Uh.. anything." Mom replied, smiling. I glanced at her through the corner of my eye, trying my best to keep a poker face and not tattle on Rodrick for being here at three in the morning, because I knew he would do the same. I began to pick at a random loose string on my sweater when I felt a hand pound against my back causing me to jump. Rodrick chuckled icily as he took a piece of toast from mom. "Where's Manny?" I mumbled, deciding to change the subject as quickly as I could before Rodrick could cause me any more pain. "Your father took him to his friend's house." Manny had friends? Since when? All he ever did was get me in trouble non stop, but then again Rodrick was the same way and he still had "Friends". I shook the thoughts out of my head and downed the rest of my water. "Are you sure you're okay with Rodrick staying in your room while we clean out his?" Mom called. I froze in my steps, clenching my teeth together. I _had_ agreed to that, but that was before Rodrick had become the main source of my dreams. One false move and I was history. Although I still had to make it seem like I was okay with it. "Yeah. I- I'm okay with it." And with that I made my way up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have to share a room with him?" Rodrick was yelling now. I could hear it through my door. "Rodrick, calm down. It's only for a few days." "A few days? Mom, I _refuse_ to share a room with that little brat." I peeked out through the crack of my door, trying my best to hold back the tears that were daring to fall. I heard a quick slap and shut the door, pressing my back against it. I fell on the ground, clutching my knees, staring blindly at my bed as the tears overcame my eyesight. "Greg?" I held my breath, closing my eyes. Please just let this all be a dream. Rodrick wasn't back. Our mom hadn't slapped Rodrick. But it wasn't. Everything was true. "Yeah..?" I mumbled, trying my best not to make it seem like I was crying. "Can I come in?" I inhaled sharply. Go away, Rodrick. Just go away. I didn't want him in my room. I wouldn't be able to stand the sight of the red handprint across his cheek. Instead, I slowly stood up, wiping my tears away. My shaky hand clutched the doorknob and opened it slowly. "What do you want?" I hissed, staring at Rodrick's feet instead of his face where I knew I would see it. What I didn't want to see. "I'm being forced to share a room with you, remember?" I clenched my teeth. No. He was not sharing a room with me. I shrugged. "Yeah. I guess." I mumbled, falling back on my bed and staring at the ceiling, refusing to make any contact with Rodrick. "I'm not happy about it either." Rodrick sighed, sitting on the edge of my bed. I sat up, looking at him for the first time since he came in. There it was. The red handprint. My voice caught in my throat. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't about to bring it up because I knew where he had gotten it. Our mom. Our mom who didn't know the meaning of violence. I slowly reached out, wanting to touch it, but instead drew my hand back. "I know that you saw." "I- didn't." I replied, finally finding my voice. "I just heard it. And then I slammed my door." Rodrick turned to look at me. I bit my lip, turning my gaze away. "What's up with you?" I shuffled towards my pillow. Did he somehow find out about my dreams? No. How could he? But if we shared a room... "You've been on edge ever since I got back." I jumped, clenching my teeth together. There was no way in hell I was telling Rodrick about my dreams. I held my breath and turned my gaze back towards him. "Rodrick, I-" I didn't know how to word this. _'Rodrick you've been the source of my dreams the past nights.'_ Yeah, that would blow over easily. Rodrick gave me a confused look, eyebrow raised and before I know what I'm doing, my lips gently press against his, putting everything I've felt the past three nights into it. The lust, the feelings... Shit. What am I doing? I quickly pulled away and shoved a pillow in front of my face, not being able to make eye contact with Rodrick. I could feel a piercing glare even if the pillow was covering my face. Great. Now Rodrick knew. What was he gonna do... tell mom? I slowly removed the pillow once I felt a fist clench the front of my shirt, fearing the worst. I bit down on my tongue, still not daring to make eye contact with Rodrick until I felt his breath on my ear. "Look at me Greg," I shuddered, slowly raising my eyes to make contact with Rodrick's. His jaw was clenched again. Was he going to hurt-.. Before my thoughts could be completed, I felt his lips against mine. I blinked a few times before settling into the kiss. My eyes closed instinctively and my arms slithered around his neck, pulling him close. My lips moved back against Rodrick's. What was I doing? This is wrong. So wrong. But why did it feel so right? His lips trailed down my jaw. Tilting my head back, I allowed him better access. His fingers, which were now clutched tightly on the hem of my shirt, slowly lifted. His knuckles tickled my skin as my shirt was the first of our clothes to be tossed on the floor and suddenly, his lips break away from mine. I bite my lip, breathing heavily through my nose.

Rodrick shoots a glare at me and tosses my shirt back at me. I raise my eyebrow curiously as I pull my shirt back over my head, messing my hair up as I do. "Rodrick! Greg! Come down here, please!" I clenched my teeth, slowly shuffling away from Rodrick as I got off the bed and headed downstairs. I ran a hand through my hair, sighing. "Yeah mom?" Rodrick asked once we were both downstairs. She looked from one of us to the other before finally speaking, "Look, Rodrick, I'm sorry for hitting you," He shrugged, the tips of his fingers finally touching it. "And Greg?" I raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?" "Don't do anything stupid to your brother like I did." I glanced at the redness that was once a handprint on my brother's cheek and nodded. "Yeah. I promise."

"Listen, brat," Rodrick hissed through clenched teeth once we were both upstairs. "I have no idea why I did that." I raised an eyebrow. "Did wh-" "Don't play stupid with me, Greg." He hissed again. "You know what I did." I remained still for a few seconds before nodding slowly. "And you and I both know how wrong that was," I raised my gaze to meet his. "What're you saying?" Rodrick exhaled, closed his eyes, and before I knew it his lips were against mine again.


End file.
